1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a process for fabricating a device with a cavity formed at one end thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
A device for receiving an optical fiber is disclosed in DE 44 46 509. A substrate is provided with V-grooves which contain the optical fibers. To form electrical contacts near the optical fibers, complex deposition and etching processes must be carried out.
Another device for receiving optical fibers is known from A. Heuberger, "Mikromechanik", Springer Verlag 1991, pp. 432 et seq. A body is provided with V-shaped moats into which the optical fibers are fitted. To align the optical fibers, a second body with V-shaped moats is placed on the first body, so that the optical fibers are securely held in a sandwich-like structure. These two bodies are joined together.
The known devices for receiving optical fibers have the disadvantage that the fixing of the optical fibers at the body and forming a suitable cavity in the body is complicated and costly. To fix the fibers in the vertical, a separate cover must be produced and put on. Aligning the fiber ends in the horizontal with respect to a predetermined position is only possible with large error tolerances. Furthermore, the contact surfaces of the optical fibers in the V-shaped moats are small, so that mechanical stresses are induced in the optical fiber. The formation of electrical contacts near the fiber ends is complicated.
It is the object of the invention to provide a process with which a device having a cavity formed at one end thereof can be fabricated in a simple manner.